


When the World Was Ripped From My Grasp

by reet_reet



Series: Guardian [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: !arkus might make an appearance, BAMF Connor, BAMF Gavin Reed, BAMF Hank Anderson, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Is Actually Good At His Job, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just find it the best that those are actually tags, I swear, Redemption!Gavin, Self-Sacrifice, Sumo is too precious for this world, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, and they're both gonna swear like sailors, and they're only in like the second chapter, because he gets a redemption, but then not, by the time I'm writing down all these tags, dammot, did you know, except not really, here goes nothing, hes not really in it THAT much, i can't think of any more tags but I actually wanna post the first chapter, i don't actually know if it's gonna end up being sad or not, i swear that wasn't intentional, i think, im leaving that in because it's funny, its actually really sad, its just like the antagonist, ive only written the first chapter, jeex I'm really bad at spelling, no beta we die like men, so If it's really shitty, so whateversies, that this is one of my very first fanfictions, this has more tags than a crack fic, this isn't a crack fic, we have Gavin and hank speaking together in a conversation, well no shit, well whatever., what is life, you can add tags after the story is posted right?, you can use that as an excuse, you know I'm making Gavin out to be way more of a main character than he actually is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reet_reet/pseuds/reet_reet
Summary: ... and when you died in my arms, I knew that I had just died with you.





	When the World Was Ripped From My Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour y'all! So this is my first fanfiction on Archive of Our Own, and very first time adding anything to the DBH fandom. I've tried to keep everybody in character, but I don't even know. It's probably gonna end up being really shitty. Anyways, if anybody does end up liking is, leave me a comment or something. So I know that it's at least decent. So, uh, yeah! Enjoy the story, and so forth!

 

 **September 17TH** , 2039

AM **7:16**

 

         “Godammit, Jeffrey! Still?” Lieutenant Anderson was pacing around Captain Fowler’s office angrily.

         “Look, Hank. You've already started this shit, you might as well go through with it.” Fowler pinched his nose in frustration. Connor merely observed the argument- although it wasn't programming that stopped Connor from intervening, no it was his common sense. Besides, after he deviated, there wasn't really any programming left to restrain him from doing… anything!

          “They're people too-”

         “I know! That's why I need you two! We have double the population now, and that doubles the crimes,”

         “But why us? Why not choose some other asshole to do all the dirty work?”

         “Connor-” The android perked up at the mention of his name. “-is probably our best bet if we want to deal with deviants. He can at least relate to them, and try to take ‘em in peacefully,”

         “Might I add that I would be a beneficial choice if we ever need to resort to a chase. I will be able to keep up with the criminal, where other humans might not have the ability to run after a machine in top shape.” Connor shifted his feet a little, and straightened his back. It was strange to have to make an effort to look professional now, while before it was just natural.

         “There. It's final, Hank. You’re staying on the android cases.” Captain Fowler looked straight at Lieutenant Anderson, as if he was daring him to argue further.

         “Fuck, I can't believe… all of the cases involving androids? Jeffrey that's-”

         “No. Not all of them. You and Connor will be sticking with homicides.”

         Lieutenant Anderson snorted, and swiftly left the room. Connor politely nodded at the Captain, but then soon followed his partner. He pulled out the chair at his desk, and sat across from where the lieutenant was sitting with his head in his hands.

         “Is everything alright, Lieutenant?” Connor leaned over his desk, trying to appear more comforting.

         “Hank.” The man corrected under his breath.

         “Ah, I forgot. Is everything alright, Hank?”

         “I'm fine,” Hank moved his hands from his face, but still wouldn't meet eyes with Connor. “It's just… I'm getting older, and slower. In a few years, I might have to retire, and I just don't want to fuck up any case because I was too slow to do anything.”

         “Lieu- Hank. You're only in your early fifties! You have a long while to go before you need to retire. We need you here.”

         Hank’s face grew into a small smile. “Thanks, son. I appreciate the effort.” Connor beamed back at his partner, and couldn't help that warm feeling growing in his chest when Hank called him son. He was only snapped out of his smiling state when Captain Fowler’s booming voice rose to shout above the chatter in the police department.

         “Reed! My office, now!”

         “... the fuck? I didn't even do anything wrong…” Connor overheard Gavin Reed muttering to himself as he made his way to Captain Fowler’s office.

         “What do you think that’s all about?” Hank tried to stare into the office.

         “I'm not quite sure, but I can almost guarantee that whatever’s going on is none of our business.”

         “You’re too fucking smart for your own good, you plastic prick,” Although Hank’s words were harsh, he spoke with a smile in his voice. Connor knew that this wasn't an insult, but more of a friendly joke. “I swear, if you didn't have me, you’d be eaten alive out there. Torn apart! Completely, fucking, destroyed,” Hank continued to mutter profanities about how nice Connor was under his breath while the two of them pulled up all of the case files for homicides involving androids.

         One file that Connor had found immediately caught his interest. “Hank? You should take a look at this.” He sent the case file over to Hank’s screen, and watched as his eyes skimmed over it.

         “It says here that the android had gone insane. Can androids go insane?” Hank replied gruffly.

         “Once an android deviates, they're susceptible to any mental disorder that a human is. Although this particular case is odd. It says that the deviant acts more like a comic book villain than somebody with a severe mental disorder.” Connor furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

         “So basically, he turned into a psychopath that laughs their ass off anytime he kills someone,” Hank summed up.

         “Basically. It's also reported here that he could be suffering from bipolar disorder, but it also says that it doesn't seem to be a driving cause.” Agreed Connor.

         “Fucking great. Did you catch anything that could've cause him to lose it?” Inquired Hank.

         “No. Most androids are put through an abusive state before they feel the need to kill anybody, but neighbors say that the family was friends with their resident android, and wholeheartedly accepted his deviance.” Connor frowned at the file. Something didn't add up. What would drive the android to murder a family of five, if they didn't do anything to him?

        “Hank! Connor!” Chris Miller ran up to the two cops. “We have an armed situation in Roosevelt Park. The android’s gone and pulled out a gun. They want you two there to calm it down.”

        “Aw, shit. Already? We just got back from fucking suspension!” Hank complained.

        “Yeah, well we’re low on officers since most of them left after the revolution, and you have Connor.” Chris began walking away from the duo, and went back to his post.

        “It must help to be able to calm the crazy androids down, huh,” Mused Hank, as he and Connor speed walked outside to his car. “Sure gets a lotta recognition in the station.”

        “Yes, sometimes it is an advantage to have an android to android conversation, and I have had a few cases where I was sent on scene as a negotiator,” _You lied to me, Connor…_ “But what some people don't realize is how long a deviant can hold a grudge.”

        Hank gave Connor a questioning look, prompting him to go on.

        Connor heaved a sigh, and continued. “Many androids now recognize me as ‘The Deviant Hunter’, and get even more agitated when I'm around. Thankfully, after I helped in the revolution, that died down a bit, but there are still select a few deviants that never got around to forgiving me.”  
  
        Hank opened his mouth to respond, but instead was cut off by an angry voice.

        “Hey! Dream Team!” Connor turned around. He noticed Hank was scowling.

        “The fuck do you want, Reed?” Hank snarled. Connor noticed that he stepped in front of him just a tiny bit, as if to shield him from the detective.

        “I'm riding with you two. I took a fucking cab to work today.” Reed stormed past the two and stood next to the back door of Hank’s car.

        “Uh, hold on just a minute! Why the hell do you want to ride with us? And where the hell are you even going?” Hank angrily grabbed the hood of the sweater that Reed was wearing under his obnoxious leather jacket.

        “Same place as you, dipshit!” The ‘asshole’ of a cop yanked himself away from the older man.

        “And why would you be going to the same place as us, Detective Reed?” Connor asked politely, deciding it was time to step in before things got too aggressive.

        “Wait, Fowler didn't tell his two favourites?” Reed snorted.

        “Tell us what?” Hank threatened.

        “I’m surprised robocop hasn't figured it out yet. Fowler decided that just the two of you wasn't good enough, so he put me on a team with you two cocksuckers. Whatever case you guys are on, I'm stuck with it too.”

        “What the fuck.” Hank’s expression was a mix of genuine shock, and anger. Connor couldn't help but feeling the same. He detected another emotion- fear. Connor knew it was irrational to be afraid of Detective Reed, but he was aggressive. He didn't know how Reed would react when faced with an agitated android. All Reed seemed to care about was being the best cop, and in this line of work, thinking like that could gain too many casualties than necessary.

        “Yeah, not my ideal choice either. Now open the goddamn door, or else somebody’s gonna get shot by one of those defective pieces of plastic.”

        And that is how Connor ended up with Gavin Reed in the back of Hank's car, swearing mercilessly at the speed Hank was driving at.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was something, huh? Turned out to be way shorter than I expected it to be... I hope you guys don't mind short chapters, I guess. Also, before I wrote every swear word in as elephants, and then edited them all to the correct swear words, so if anybody sees 'elephants' randomly in a sentence, if you don't mind pointing it out, I replace it. Cuz we all know that I'm shit at editing.


End file.
